The game where I met you
by Abooknerdandproud
Summary: Annabeth goes to a Baseball game to see the Yankee's her favourite team with her Boyfriend Luke. She hopes to get on the kiss cam with him but ends up on the kiss cam with guy next to her named Percy, who also has A girlfriend! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annabeth's Pov

Baseball!

Baseball is my life. It's my number one favourite sport of all time and that's where I am headed right now with my boyfriend Luke. As we were driving past the stadium where the match was being held, I saw a huge crowd but, it was the finals so It was expected.

Luke Parked the car and we walked hand in hand into the stadium. As soon as we set foot inside we were engulfed with in the crowd. People were everywhere.

"Hey?" Luke said. "Do you want a hot dog?"

"Yea sure!" I said.

So he led me over to the hot dog stand, and I was engulfed in to the smell of grease and goodness. When I finally got my hot dog it was dripping with grease and it looked so good. Luke lifted up a few napkins and led me to our seats. We were seats Three hundred and six and three hundred and seven.

I sat down and waited for the game to start while shoving a hot dog down my throat. I quickly finished the hot dog and let me tell you it was good. I began to look around.

Behind me was an overly large man eating three trays of Nacho's at once while washing it down with diet coke. In front of me there was to people making out rather... um passionately while whispering always to each other. Ugh.. I did not want to see that.

I then looked to my left and saw a boy around my age(Which is seventeen by the way) with raven black hair, and sea green eye's that you could melt into.

I shouldn't be saying that, I have a boyfriend and evidently he has a girlfriend because he is holding hands with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She has red, curly hair that looked like fire and light green eyes like the colour of grass. She looked really delicate and her eyes radiated pure love and so did her boyfriend's.

Luke never looks at me like that, but we have only been going out for around, oh I don't know two years. There was suddenly this huge sound and the game had started. It was Yankees against the titans. I was here to support the yankees.

Ever since my mum gave me a cap with the Yankee's on them, I have loved them. The cap is the only thing I ever got from my mum before she died. She'd had a heart attack because she had an overdose on pills and the doctor's said they couldn't save her, that was when I was seven. My dad has now remarried to this woman called Heather. She is a lovely woman she just isn't my mum.

Anyway back to the game. The yankee's were winning apparently I had missed that when I was thinking.

The game went on for another hour before they called half time. This is when they fire food, t-shirts and they do the Kiss-cam. I was hoping Luke and I would be on it because well... he is a good kisser.

They fired the t-shirts first. They actually fired one right at me and I was so excited that I actually screamed, which made the guy next to me Jump.

"Watch it Blondie, I'm going deaf!" He said humorously.

"Ooopss... Sorry!" I said.

"It's okay I'm Percy!" He said.

"I'm Annabeth!" I replied.

And we didn't talk again after that. Percy is a peculiar name. I wonder if it's from the greek hero Perseus?

"Hey Annabeth they've started doing the kiss cam!" Luke said.

I looked on the screen and realised they had.

The first people up was an elderly couple. They kissed each other lightly then broke a part. The next one's were just teens, so many teens. Ones that were full on int and started having a full make out session right on the camera and others just kissed lightly but lovingly and broke apart.

I looked on to the screen and saw my face on it. Although it wasn't with Luke.

It was with Percy.

**Hey I hoped you like it. I don't know if I should continue this or not. Please review if you think I should continue! **

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's pov

Oh..My...Gosh!

What was I going to do I can't kiss another girl when my GIRLFRIEND, is sitting right beside me.

I turned to my right and saw the girl Annabeth opening her mouth in shock. The boy beside her, who I assume is her boyfriend, looks furious.

I turned to my girl friend Rachael, but then realised she wasn't there because she told me earlier she was away to the bathroom. That was like ten minutes ago though.

The crowd was now starting to chant "KISS, KISS!" Annabeth and I started shaking our heads but the crowd just started to chant louder and louder.

I turned and looked to Annabeth and realised she was looking beside her, to where her boyfriend was supposed to be, but he wasn't there. Annabeth looked really sad, and I kind of felt angry that someone would make her feel like this but I barely know her so I shrugged it of.

The crowd was still chanting, KISS KISS and I realised we were both still on the camera.

I turned to find Annabeth looking at me.

"We're going to have to do this aren't we?" She asked.

"Yep, it looks like it!" I said.

"Well..." Annabeth was about to say but was interupted by a man behind us shouting...

"Just Kiss already!"

I looked at Annabeth and she nodded her head, It was like we had our own secret code.

We both began to lean in. It wasn't long until her soft, soft lips were upon mine. I lifted my hand and put it in her soft, golden curls. She put her hand on my neck. This felt way better than any other kiss Rachael and I shared.

Wait... Rachael!

I quickly broke of mine an Annabeth's kiss, even though I really didn't want to.

I looked up to the screen and found they were still on us and people were awing every where.

"Im sorry.." I told Annabeth "but I have a girlfriend!"

"And I have a boyfriend!" Annabeth said.

"We better go look for them then!" I said.

So we both walked, together, out side into the front of the arena.

We both said "Goodbye!" and went our seperate ways.

I began looking around until I heard some strange noises and voices. The voice was now louder this time and sounded so familiar. I felt a shadow behind me ad turned around to find Annabeth lying against the wall with tears falling down her face. I looked at her and she mouthed..

"Look around the corner!" Although it took me a little while to get that!

I turned around to find Rachael and Annabeth's boyfriend in a heavy make out session!

**Hey guys thanks for all your reviews. I wont update until I get another 5 reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy's pov

How could Racheal do this to me, I thought she was supposed to care about me, I thought she was supposed to love me and by the way Annabeth was acting she felt the same towards her boyfriend.

I decided that I should end their passionate embrace. So I went over to Annabeth and told her my idea. She laughed while quickly wiping her tears away.

"Okay!" she said.

"Okay. I replied.

We both sneaked into the alleyway and I gently pushed her up on to the wall.

"Ooh Annabeth" I said while pretending to kiss her neck.

I peaked over and saw Annabeth's boyfriends head pop up, his face then turned in to one filled with absolute rage.

"Keep going," Annabeth whispered.

So I kept pretending to kiss Annabeth until she let out a fake sexy moan.

"Ooh Percy!" she said.

I then saw Racheal's head pop up.

"Just what do you think you are doing with my boyfriend?" She asked.

I let go of Annabeth and let her answer.

"I could ask you the same question except you were kissing my ex-boyfriend." Annabeth replied slyly.

Luke's head shot up at that statement.

"What, why are we over?" he asked like it wasn't obvious.

"Well let's see maybe it's the fact that you were having a make-out session with another girl!" she said with sadness evident in her voice.

"Yeah well you were making out with him!" Annabeth's boyfriend said while pointing at me.

"I didn't have a choice whereas you voluntarily went and kissed another girl!" Annabeth snarled. "We are over with a capital O okay?"

Her boyfriend was lost for words. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Yeah Racheal the same goes for us to, I thought you loved me but this proves you don't we are over as well!" I said.

Racheal looked at me then turned back to Annabeth's boyfriend and started another make-out session.

"C'mon let's get out of here." I said to Annabeth.

We both turned and walked away.

"He wasn't worthy of you!" I stated to Annabeth.

"Thanks Percy, Racheal wasn't worth your time either, I mean I have only just met you but you some like a wonderful person!"

I'm pretty sure I blushed a bit at that comment.

"Here give me your number and maybe we could catch up sometime!" I said.

So we both handed each other our phones and put our phone numbers in to them. We then hugged lightly, said goodbye and went our seperate ways.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, I really liked writing this one, anyways thanks for all your supportive reviews they are so kind, Another seven reviews and I'll update tommorow! Luv yah's**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annabeth's pov

~2 weeks later~

It's been two weeks since the game. Two weeks since Luke cheated on me and two weeks since I met Percy.

Percy and I have been talking regularly since then and he has slowly been helping me get over Luke. I did actually love Luke even though I did have some doubts, when I realised he cheated on me I felt so hurt and betrayed at the same and I didn't know what to do.

Thankfully Percy was there. He somehow gave me to confidence to stand up to Luke and dump his ass. This may sound cheesy but if Percy wasn't there, I don't really know what I would've done.

Another thing I like about Percy is that he is one awesome kisser. When he first kissed me during the baseball match I swear it was like my whole insides were on fire. There was electricity sparks everywhere but then he abruptly pulled away saying he had a girlfriend. Even though I was still with Luke I did feel disappointed but I couldn't show that.

Anyway's as I said earlier Percy and I have been talking on the Phone more and more and some of things he comes up with is hilarious. He asked me yesterday why I didn't eat blue food? Who the heck asks questions like that? seriously!

Percy just messaged me there now actually.

"Hey Annabeth, I know we only met like two weeks ago and you don't actually know me very well but I was wondering if you wanted to go out and hang somewhere you could chose because that is the gentlemanly thing to do... ;) message me back Wisegirl!"

You are probably wondering why he called me wise girl. You see while we were talking on the phone the other day I told Percy I loved maths and I liked to read therefore resulting in him calling me Wise girl. So naturally I came up with a nick name for him. He told me he loved to swim and that if he could have any dad in the world it would be the Greek God Poseidon he also doesn't seem like the brightest human being to have walked this planet so I called him Seaweed brain.

Back to the message.

I really wanted to meet up with Percy. He is the type of person you just can't help but have a two hour conversation with. You would never get bored with him, and he is sorta cute.

I shouldn't be saying that... should I?

I mean I have only known him for two weeks, but I do already know he is a way better person than Luke. I decided to think nothing of it

"Hey Percy I would love to meet up with you and could we meet up at Ward Park?"

He replied almost Immediately.

"Sure Wisegirl meet you at the war memorial at two?"

"kay Seaweed brain!"

I looked up at the clock and realised that it was only an hour until I had to meet Percy. So i got up of my sofa and headed to my bedroom so I could get changed. I decided to put on frayed Denim shorts that were short but not to short that they were halfway up my ass. I then put on a grey spaghetti top to go with and my worn, grey converse. I then did my hair in the style I would usually do it, in a high messy ponytail. I don't particularly like wearing make-up as I feel that takes away the natural beauty that we were all made with.

I walked into the my living room and looked at the clock on the wall so I could check the time. It was half one. I picked up my leather jacket and headed of to the park. I can't wait to see percy I thought!

**Hey guys I updated, thanks for all your reviews would it be possible to get 10 reviews or if not at least seven? All your reviews are so supporting and lovely! Thanks for liking my story! :)**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's Pov

I am waiting in the park to take Annabeth out. I haven't seen her since the game and the incidence and I'm actually quite excited.I could sit on the phone and talk to her all day. We are never awkward around each other.. on the phone and we can hold up a conversation... on the phone.

I don't quite know how we are going to act around each other in public.

Anyway Annabeth's supposed to be here in like ten minutes. I decided to walk around the park. It was lovely.

The grass had recently been lawned leaving it smelling fresh and looking that bright, vibrant green colour grass is. Then there was the play park. I have so many memories from this one small area, like when I was eight I decided to jump of the top of the crooked climbing wall. I ended up breaking my arm in two place and even today there is still a clicking sound. Or the time where my mum (Sally) took me here for the first time when I was five. I remember her pushing me on the swings and me feeling like I was on top of the world. There is no other feeling like it.

That is one of the many reason I love the park.

I sat down on one of the rusted swings and started gently, swaying myself, while I wandered into the thought of my past. This was actually the place where I met Rachel.

_FLASHBACK 10 years ago.._

_7 year old me was running around the park, switching from the slide, to the swings and then the climbing wall until I suddenly bumped into a girl. _

_I said sorry and helped her up._

_"Are you okay?" I asked._

_"Yes I'm fine!" She said back._

_She had red frizzy hair... like really frizzy hair, and light grassy green eyes. Her face was small and she looked so delicate._

_"I'm Rachel!" She said. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare._

_"I'm Percy... Percy Jackson!" I said trying to do a James bond but failing._

_She laughed._

_"Well Percy do you want to play with me?" She asked._

_I said Yes and naturally we turned best friends with in a couple of minutes. It also turned out that she was my neighbour!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After that we just became best friends and then our feelings grew into something else something I thought would last forever, but it didn't obviously. I decided to put myself out of my misery and walked away from the memory filled play park.

I took out my phone and looked at the time. It was two o clock. I began to walk over to the war memorial.

While I was walking over I admired the beauty of the park once more, until I realised there was more beautiful things to look at, way ahead of me.

Annabeth was stunning. Her ripped denim shorts, suited her so well, also went well with her grey spaghetti top. She looked astounding.

"Hey Annabeth, you look absolutely gorgeous!" I stated.

"Thanks, you're not to shabby yourself seaweed brain!" She said while blushing.

I just smirked.

"So what plans have you made for us Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"You will just have to wait and see Annabeth!" I said and then I handed her a blindfold.

~Line Break :) :) :) ~

Annabeth's Pov

I felt really uncomfortable being led around by someone who I hadn't even had a conversation with face to face yet.

"Don't worry Annabeth, I'm taking you somewhere safe and public I swear!" Percy whispered in my ear.

How did he know what I was thinking?

"You were really tense, which made me think you were uncomfortable." Percy says answering my question again.

Maybe he can read my thoughts.

I was interupted from my thoughts by Percy saying "We're here!"

He took the blindfold of off me and I realised where we were.

We were at an arcade.

"Aw Percy, it was sweet of you to take me here" I say and then I get up and hug him.

I feel him turn red.

"So I take it you have coins for me to use!" I ask rather demandingly.

"Wow Wisegirl take it down a noch, of course I do." and with that he handed me a bag filled with one p's and two p's and so on.

I took the bag from him and started going from machine to machine, trying to win tokens, to get a really big prize.

In the end we got 1057 tokens, which is a lot.

Percy picked me a stuffed fluffy rabbit that was so cute. He then took me out for a bite to eat at Makhula five.

I ordered the chicken fillet burger, where as he ordered the shark steak.

We then sat and talked.

I found out that he loves the ocean and Is planning on being and Olympic swimmer or a Marine biologist.

An idea popped into my head and before I could register what I was saying, I burst out Seaweedbrain. He took one look at me and laughs.

"That's your new nickname, I mumble feebly.!"

"Yeah well yours is already Wisegirl so...!"

After that It was just a comfortable silence and we ate our meal and dessert.

Percy was now driving me home, when a song by Imagine Dragons came on. Imagine dragons are my absolute favourite band and there new song bet my life was playing.

**I know I took the path that you would never want for me..**

**I know I let you down didn't I.**

I started singing but Percy Interrupted

"You're really good singer you know." He says while pulling the car up to my house.

I turned to Percy to sat thank you.

"Thank you so much, for today I had so much fun!" and with that I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek."

I looked at him and of course he was bright red.

I closed the car door and waited till Percy left before I went inside.

I quietly crept into the house and I thought It was going well, until...

I heard a voice asking me where I had been.

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it longer as it was a request. Well another 7 reviews and I will update tommorow night! :) Only if possible.

~Abooknerdandproud


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy's Pov

She just kissed me!

Okay she didn't kiss kiss me but she did kiss me even if it was only on the cheek. I can still feel the place on my cheek she touched with her soft, plush lips. It's like there's an electricity current flowing everywhere around that area. I just sat in the drivers seat of my car for like 20 minutes holding my cheek with a dopey look across my face.

I broke out of my daze and started the car. I then began the short Journey back to my house.

I then quickly parked the car in the driveway and ran to the front steps. I unlocked the door and walked into the house.

"Well, well someone had a good time, didn't they?" I heard a voice that I recognised as my mother say.

I turned around slowly and faced my mum with an innocent look on my face.

"Umm... Hey mum and yes I had a good time.!" I said.

"Hmm I can tell, you have a certain glow coming off of you today." Mum states with the hint of a smile creeping off of her face.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well ever since you have met this mystery girl, you have been happier than I have ever seen you, even happier than when you were with Rachel and that is saying something, and honestly I never liked Rachel anyway, she was very stuck up!" Mum said.

Wow, mum had never told me that before.

"So when is she coming over, because I assume you're dating?" Mum said.

I swear I choked on my own saliva.

"Mum we're NOT dating, I swear." I said.

"Yeah but you like her, don't you?" mum asked.

Now this was a question that caught me in a bit of a stump. I have only known Annabeth for like 2 weeks yet I already have strong feeling for her. The feelings are strong. Stronger than the bond I thought Rachel and I shared and we knew each other for 10 years.

"Percy..?" mum asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You were thinking about mystery girl weren't you?" she asked.

"First of all mum, her name is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase and secondly I don't want to be having this conversation with my mother, It's just awkward!" I exclaimed.

"Aww is my baby, all embarrassed?" Mum asked.

"MUM...!"

"Oh Percy It's okay for you to talk to your mum about your crushes and girlfriends!" Mum said.

"Goodbye mum." I said while walking up the stairs while thinking of only one person... Annabeth!

Annabeth's Pov

I turned around to find my dad staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Umm.. to my room." I said.

"Huuuh without telling me about you're... DATE.!" He said fake mockingly.

"Ha ha dad, but it wasn't a date!" I said.

"Sure...!" he said sarcastically.

"Okay dad, I am going to go to my room now!" I said.

"Sure honey, goodnight, I love you!" He said, while kissing my forehead.

"I love you too dad." I said.

I then hugged him and walked up the stairs thinking of only one person... PERCY!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it's kinda cheesy but it goes with this story... so another 5 reviews? :)**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Annabeth's Pov

_I was standing in a field of grey and sea-blue flowers, the colour of Percy and I's eyes. They were beautiful. It was an array of tulips and orchard's yet in all the same colour. I began to walk towards the lake. It was a beautiful bluey greeny colour, like the sea. The sun was hitting the water making it look like it was sparkling like glitter. _

_I laid on the flowers, so it was like a crown of flowers around my body. I closed my eye's and enjoyed the silence, and the sun that was shadowing my body with it's warmth was just gorgeous._

_After a while I heard a voice call my name, a voice I knew all too well. _

_It was Percy._

_"Annabeth!" He said._

_I turned around to look at him. His unruly black hair was a mop on top of his head... It was just the way I liked it._

_He looked at me with his gorgeous, melt into, sea green eyes._

_He laid down beside me and entangled our fingers. His hand felt warm and comforting. It felt like our hands were meant to be held together, like he was a puzzle piece and I was the missing piece._

_We stared at each other for what felt like ages, until he said something that made my heart beat a thousand miles a minute._

_"You know you're so beautiful, right?" He asked._

_I blushed and looked away._

_He used his other hand to tilt my head towards his. He then closed his eyes and began to lean in. I closed mine and leant in as well._

_Just when our lips were about to touch, everything went black._

_..._

I shot up from my bed and whacked my head on the low wall above my bed.

"Oww!" I said.

I rubbed my head with my hand and felt a small bump growing on my head. It's all because of that dream.

I've been having that same dream for two nights in a row and it all started after that date with Percy. I have no idea what that boy is doing to me. I have never dreamt about a guy and me before, not even with someone I knew I had a crush on. That is the thing. I don't even know if I like Percy like that, even though he is cute and funny, you could just melt into his eyes and this foreign feeling pops up into my stomach, every time I am near him.

I know I had never felt this way towards Luke when we were dating, It's only a feeling I get when I'm with Percy. I think I might have a Teeny crush on him after weighing out all the things I like about Percy. I just wish that Percy and I had met in a different way than we had. We literally became friends out of revenge towards our ex's.

I sigh in exasperation and pick up my phone. I have three new messages and two missed calls.

They were all from Percy.

**Hi Annabeth just wondering If you're okay?**

**3 hours later**

**Are you ignoring me? **

**2 hours later**

**Look Im sorry for what I've done, even though I don't know what I've done. I want you to know I really like you and I don't want to break what we have? If you are still talking to me and you want to see me, I have two tickets to the next baseball game with the Yankee's. It's tonight at seven. Meet me at the park at six. **

**I hope I'll see you there.**

**Percy!**

I looked at the last message and a grin as wide as the chesher cat was on my face. I tried to get tickets for that game but they were all sold out. I looked at the clock It was midday.

I quickly got dressed into comfort clothes and walked down the stairs lazily.

I walked into the kitchen and made myself brunch seen as I had missed breakfast.

Dad was sitting on the dining room table, reading the daily news.

"What's up with you Annabeth, why do you look like the chesher cat?" He said.

"Nothing!" I replied simply while shrugging my shoulders.

I heard him mutter it doesn't seem like nothing but I pretended I hadn't heard.

I made myself some toast. One the toast was golden I spread some crunchy Peanut- butter along it evenly. I then grabbed my special mug (Which had Ron Weasley on it say 'Bloody Hell!') and made myself a cadbury's hot chocolate. Once I had made it, I walked into the living room and grabbed the tv remote. I then went into my recorded section and clicked on the latest episode of Vampire diaries.

I pressed play and brought the toast to my mouth. Just I was about to bite the doorbell rang.

"Will you get that Annabeth?" I heard dad shout.

I sighed and lifted myself up of the couch.

I walked to the door and opened it, to find the delivery man there holding an array of blue and grey flowers.

"Delivery for Annabeth Chase!" he said.

"That's me." I answered.

I took the bouquet of him and signed the delivery pad.

I brought the flowers into the house and saw a card attached.

**I hope this convinces you to meet me... Percy! x**

I laughed.

Dad walked through the living room.

"What's that Annabeth?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Nothing!" I said.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," he muttered.

I laughed but threw a pillow at him.

"Shutup dad!" I said.

He stuck his tongue out at me, he was acting like a five year old.

I found a vase and placed the flowers inside. The rest of that day, I found my thoughts always wondering to Percy and the flowers.

I couldn't wait to meet up with him.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, I know it was cheesy but I enjoyed writing it! So just wondering do you think I should add the Percabeth kiss during the game or wait until later on in this story to make it happen, please review your thoughts. Any amount of reviews will make me update on friday, just make me smile because all your reviews are so kind and they make my day! **

**Luv yah's**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Percy's Pov

Ugh I groaned, my hair just wouldn't sit right although I don't know why I expected it to sit right... it never does. I'm trying to get ready for the game, the game I hope that Annabeth will meet me at, the game that decides whether or not I've done something wrong. I don't understand why she was ignoring me although I could've just been over reacting. What I like Annabeth is it a crime that I'm cautious about whether or not she's annoyed..? Well if it is I'm sorry.. no im not, I'm nervous... What if Annabeth doesn't show? How embarrassing would that be. To try and convince Annabeth to meet me I sent her flowers in the colours of our eyes... I hope it works.

Anyway I was getting ready as I had to meet Annabeth in like half an hour. I put on a casual grass green shirt with denim jeans and as I mentioned before I tried.. key word TRIED to fix my untamable hair but of course it didn't work. I then put on some aftershave and deodorant because when I'm nervous I get sweaty and when I get sweaty I sweat BUCKETS, and that is not an attractive thing to do. So I made sure I had that on, I also brushed my teeth because I believe brushing my teeth is good... Who am I kidding I hardly ever brush my teeth and I know that's terrible but sometimes it's really hard to even remember my name in the morning let alone remember to brush my teeth.

After getting changed I picked up my wallet and my leather jacket and headed down the stairs.

"I'm away mum, Love you!" I said.

"Alright honey, I love you to, enjoy yourself!" Mum said.

I picked up my house and car keys, and headed out the door. I then got into my blue BMW convertible. I reversed out of the driveway and headed towards the park, that was only a mile away but I needed the car to drive Annabeth to the arena, if she showed up.

It was an easy drive there, there was hardly any traffic and there was nearly no traffic.

All these questions kept going through my head as I was parking the car. What if she didn't show up? What if she ignored me for life? What if she thought I was stupid because I sent her flowers? I decided to give up on the questions and headed towards the memorial in the park.

It was only ten too six so I sat on the steps and waited. I sat there with the warm sun shining down on me. Even though it was nearly six it was still really warm, yet there was a cool breeze along with it making it really nice and relaxing, so I closed my eyes and just enjoyed sitting there.

Annabeth's Pov

I walked up to the memorial to meet Percy. It had taken me like an hour to get ready for Percy, so I hope he likes what I wore for him. I put on blue denim dungarees with a with a white tanktop,and a green dress shirt. I curled my hair with the curlers even though I am already a natural curly head, I wanted to have a more curly effect.

When I walked to the memorial, I was met with a sight I wasn't expecting.

Percy was lying on the ground sleeping, and he was drooling. Even though I was a bit disgusted by the sight of Percy drooling I was also amused and I have to admit It was pretty cute. I took out my phone and took a dozen photo's before I decided I should embarrass him.

I rocked his shoulder and he shrugged me off and turned the other way.

I chuckled.

I shook his shoulder again and he said "Five more minutes mum!"

I full out laughed this time and a sly Idea formed in my head.

I took out my phone and pressed record.

"Percy listen to your mother and get up" I commanded

He just just waved his hand and kept on sleeping.

"Percy listen to your mother... and by the way Annabeth's here with a plate of blue cookies!" I said in a voice i thought sounde motherly.

"What where why didn't you tell me mum that is the most perfect combination EVER, you could have told me earlier!" as he shot up.

After he shot up he seemed confused and didn't realise there were stairs so he fell down them.

He then got up as confused as ever.

"What... where... Annabeth?" he said and then suddenly he realised what happened.

"Oh you're so dead wise girl.!" he said although I knew he was joking because he had a smirk on his face.

He then chased me around the park and even though I was fast he was faster.

He caught up with me in a heartbeat.

He grabbed me by the waist and started twirling me around.

"Are you ready Wisegirl?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" I asked confused.

"The game of course!" he said as if it were obvious.

"Yeah I am!" I said with a smile.

He then laid out his hand and I took it with a smile.

I was really looking forward to this game!

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter, if I get two more reviews to bring it up to fifty, I will update tommorow afternoon/night! Thanks for all your support.**

**Luv yah's**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Percy's Pov

We were in my car. The roof was down, I had my shades and my hair was blowing in the wind. I turned to my side and saw Annabeth leaning against the window, with her eyes closed, and he golden curls spreading slowly across her face because of the wind. She looked so beautiful. She then turned around.

"Percy? Will you stop staring at me, It feels like your staring deep into my soul and it's rather unnerving?"

I laughed and took my 'shades' off. I then looked her in the eye and tried to say smoothly (as a joke) "Your the window to my soul, Baby!" but I ended up choking on a fly instead.

Wow way to Percy, I thought to myself. One you fall asleep on the memorial, before you're supposed to meet a pretty girl and then you try to be smooth but end up swallowing a fly, a measly little fly. I just wasn't having any luck lately.

After I have had my coughing attack I speak to Annabeth once again, HOPING I wouldn't embarrass myself again...key word HOPING, because that all ended when she said the disturbing sentence..

"There is dried up drool on your right cheek, did you know?" she said with a smirk.

It's like she lived to embarrass me, I swear I think I was redder than a firetruck.

Annabeth took one look at my horrified face and bursted into a state of cute little giggles. I just gave her a look, I thought that said 'mature much' but obviously it didn't because she started laughing even harder now.

We were stopped by the traffic lights turning red, so I used my rear-view mirror to check the drool, so I could wipe it off. I took a wipe, I had in the dashboard and started gently rubbing my cheek with the wipe. I made sure I had taken for ever, but before I realised it the traffic lights had turned from red to green meaning I had to step on it, like quickly because the people behind me were already starting to make rude gestures, ad swear words I had never even heard before.

I quickly drove the car onwards, until we were at the arena, which wasn't that far away. You could tell by the amount of noise that it was another big game, because you could here the shouting from inside the car a mile away. (Obviously an over exaggeration but still)

I walked over to the other side of my car and opened the door like a gentlemen for Annabeth.

"Well, well seaweed brain I guess we all can be gentlemen can't we?" she said with a smirk.

"Now. now Wisegirl don't be arrogant!" I said back with a smirk on my face as well.

She just looked at me for a minute, until she cracked a smile.

I smiled back.

"Shall we ma lady?" I asked.

"We shall. fine gentlemen!" she replied.

We hooked arms and walked into the arena really strangely, and some of the looks we were getting were hilarious.

As soon as we were in, I handed her our tickets, and we headed to our seats. Seats 256 and 257. Once we got there we sat down and held hands in between.

After a while the game began and I just couldn't wait till half time.

Annabeth's Pov

It was nearly half time, the game was in full swing(see what I did there). The Yankee's were winning by so much, so much so that I couldn't even count how many points the Yankee's had.

Quickly after it was half time, and you know what that means the kiss cam. There is also the subway shooter and the t-shirt shooter, but everyone was mostly looking forward to the kiss cam.

After getting bored of waiting for the kiss cam, it finally came on. The camera was on a couple, who as soon as they saw themselves on tv, they were sucking each others faces of, it was there was acute elderly couple that pecked each other lightly but, you could tell how much they really loved each other because of the love radiating from one anothers eyes.

Then there was just cutesy little couples everywhere and to be honest I just wanted the game to start again.

Just when I though the kiss cam was over it hand to land on two certain people, it had to land on Percy and I.

"You know this could be destiny Annabeth!" Percy says and with that we both start to lean in really slowly and just when our lips our about to touch, someone spill's a diet coke on my head.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed, thank you so much for the over fifty reviews it means a lot!**

**~Abooknerdandproud. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Percy's Pov

Great just when I get to kiss Annabeth again, some Idiot pours diet coke all over me. I turn to Annabeth to see if shes okay but she's is staring (rather angrily, I might add) at the person who poured the diet coke on my head. I looked to see that the person was a certain, red head I knew all to well...

Rachel.

She was standing there with a smug look on her face with her arms wrapped around, Luke the blonde haired person Annabeth was dating.

"Oops, did we interupt your little moment?" she asked, while cackling inbetween,(That's right cackling, I swear her laugh sounds like a strangled cat/wicked witch cackle put together.

Annabeth looked like she was about to blow but I spoke before she could.

"No, actually you didn't, because I think we interupted your moment, didn't we Annabeth?" I asked.

Annabeth looked confused for a second when suddenly she smiled at me, smart seaweedbrain she mouthed.

"Oh yes, because I bet you were having a moment with Luke here, and then you saw us and walked away from Luke, just so you could spoil our moment!" Annabeth said with a smirk etching it's way onto her face.

Rachel looked at Luke and then said, "That isn't true, is it babe?" she asked Luke.

"Well, I thought we were going to the bathroom stall, you know to do it and you were kissing my neck, and then all of a sudden you ran away!" he said with annoyance.

"Babe.." Rachel moaned. "You're supposed to agree with me, now Percy and the little she-witch, got what they wanted." she said, while sending Luke an angry glare.

Annabeth was now looking at Rachel with a look of pure hatred, and the glint in Rachel's eyes, told me she was scared. No-one calls Annabeth a she-witch, without getting away with it. I learnt this a couple of days a go when I muttered something under my breath to myself and she thought I had called her stupid, when I didn't and she tackled me to the ground and was like you take that back, so yeah NEVER mess with Annabeth, or she will gut you like a fish.

After that Rachel and Luke just kept arguing and Annabeth and I just kept watching, like it was a soap opera or something. It was getting so interesting at one point that Annabeth was literally not blinking while reaching out for popcorn. I reached for the popcorn at the same time and our hands touched eachother, Annabeth's gaze broke away from Rachel and Luke's argument and she gave all of her attention to me.

When our hands touched, I felt that I was electrocuted with volts of electricity, and it made fire boil in the pit of my stomach, like it had for no-one else and I knew from that moment on, that I liked Annabeth, maybe even more than like, I maybe even loved her and I wanted her to know. I had to tell her to see if she felt the same way!

"Annabeth?" I said, while Annabeth said Percy at the same time.

"Okay you go first!" I said.

"Listen Percy, ever since the day I met you at the game and we ended up on the kiss cam, and then we kissed, I knew I liked you, I just wasn't sure how much I liked you, and after hanging out with you for the vast number of days I realised that I liked you... a lot, I could even say I'm in love with you and I don't care if you don't feel the same way, I just had to let you know how I felt. You are one of the most amazing guys I have ever met, and I'm in love with you, I just had to tell you before I exploded with feelingd" she said.

I stared at her for like five minutes with amazment etched onto my face.

"You Love me?" I asked.

She looked at me and nodded her head while blushing.

"YOU love ME?" I asked again with surprise evident in my voice.

Annabeth laughed," Do you have anything to say other than that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do! Annabeth Chase I am in love with you as well, I'm not very good with speeches and I don't really know how to say this but all I know is that you are the most beautiful, sensational, smartest girl I have ever met and even though you prove me wrong all the time with your big brain I still love you for it!" I said while staring deep into her storm grey eyes.

After saying that Annabeth grabbed my neck and kissed me, right on the lips. It was sweet and gentle, and full of pure love that we had for one another. We kept on kissing for like two minutes until we both had to stop because we needed air.

After we broke of our kiss I heard clapping all around us and realised that we were on the bug screen, everyone was clapping and awwing except for Luke and Rachel who were still arguing. Annabeth and I both blushed. The clapping went on for like five minutes until the camera pointed at us turned away and focused back on the game.

"So does this make us official then?" I asked Annabeth.

"Well considering we just kissed and poured out our feelings for one another, I think that does!" she said with a smirk.

I laughed and she joined in.

We held hands for the rest of the game and when it finally ended we walked out hand in hand leaving Luke and Rachel still standing there arguing in a world of their own.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it was cheesy and a bit cliche but PERCABETH GOT TOGETHER! First person to review gets a shout out next chapter! :)**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Annabeth's Pov

Ever since Percy and I have become a couple, we have literally been inseparable. We have hung out nearly every day and if we didn't hang out then we had a conversation on the phone for three hours. Seriously we never run out of things to say to each other.

Percy is so cute and he's such a dork. He always says the most stupid things when we hang out, and he doesn't even realise, until I tell him what he just said, it's endearing. Like the other day, when we were taking a walk on the beach, he suddenly started telling me about the time he tripped and fell into a hotdog stand, that went rolling down the street and fell into a shop window, and he nearly got arrested. I told him if he had a criminal record, I wouldn't date him. Obviously meaning it as a joke but did he take it that way… no. He thought I was serious and then went on this huge rant about how it wasn't right for me to say things like that, because it's mean and people lose the loves of their lives because of jail and false accusations. Then he took one look at my face and was like you were joking weren't you? It was so funny, because he literally just began ranting to me for like an hour. I will never forget that conversation!

Anyway Percy is taking me on our first official date tonight, but he won't tell me where. He only told me to dress casually but nicely, because where he was taking me would be somewhere I would never forget. It's half three now and he's picking me up at five so I began to get ready.

I firstly went and took a shower because my hair was becoming a tad greasy. This might sound weird but I love having a shower they are so soothing and calming, and it's always a place for me to get my mind straight.

Anyways after my shower, I headed to my room to get changed. I decided to wear, an Imagine dragon's concert top, with shredded leggings and aluminous pink, lacy hand gloves. I then dried my hair, combed through it thoroughly. At this point it was quarter to five, so I headed out of my room and went into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of chocolate milk as it was my secret passion. I then headed into the living room where my dad was sitting, watching football on TV.

"So, you ready for your date?" dad asked teasingly.

"Yea I think I am, dad!" I said.

"If he mistreats you, or makes you upset please tell me so I can pound him for breaking my little babies heart, okay?" dad asked.

"Umm… dad what about Luke, you didn't pound him for breaking my heart?" I asked rather confused.

"Well honey, Luke's father Hermes owns a multi billionaire company, so if he sued I would be screwed!" dad says.

I laughed at his corny little rhyme and gave him a hug. The doorbell rang while I was hugging my dad. I quickly broke of the hug, kissed my dad on the cheek and said goodbye before answering the door.

I opened the door to find a dashing Percy wearing, a sea-green shirt that brought out his eyes, with black jeans.

"Wow Annabeth you look… words can't even describe what you look like!" Percy says while coming up to kiss my cheek.

"Thanks Percy, you don't look to bad yourself!" I said.

"Shall we be going?" Percy said.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Ah, that is to be a surprise!" Percy says in a really bad French accent.

I laughed.

"You're such a dork Percy!" I said while snorting.

"Well, I do try!" He replied cunningly.

I just hit him on the shoulder and he laughed.

We were driving for like an hour when Percy came to a stop at a car park.

"Uhh Percy, is this our date because if this is I might have to reconsider whether or not you're suitable to date because…" I started before Percy cut me off.

"Of course this isn't our date, our date is going to be way better than this, and I just parked here to skip driving through traffic."

He grabbed my hand (Which sent tingles going haywire up my arm) and I let him lead me, to our destination.

We walked for around ten minutes until we came up to an arena, but not just any arena the O2 arena.

"Percy, what are we doing here?" I asked rather excitedly.

"We are here because we, are going to an Imagine Dragons concert, with special guests fall out boy!" He said but I was hugging before he even got the chance to finish the sentence.

"Omw I love you Percy, you are the best boyfriend in the world!" I screamed and then I smashed my lips on to his.

Unlike our first two kisses which were gentle and sweet this kiss was completely different, this kiss was passionate beyond belief. We were kissing each other hard, and I licked Percy's lips asking for permission for me to enter his mouth. He happily obliged. We fought for dominance and of course I won. Percy allowed me to search his mouth with my tongue. I was beginning to lose air now, I needed to breathe. So I turned the kiss into a gentler one and kissed him until I couldn't anymore.

I broke apart from him panting for air. I could feel my cheeks becoming flushed as I panted for oxygen and as I looked over at Percy and saw his swollen lips, I knew mine were probably the same.

"Wow that was the best kiss I have ever had!" Percy exclaimed.

"Same for me!" I said.

"So, should we go see this concert, or what?" Percy asked.

I nodded and grabbed his hand and we headed towards the concert, hand in hand.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter as you can see Annabeth is excited about her date. Thank you so much for over 60 reviews, that is so wick, if you could please keep reviewing, I read every single one of them and they are all so kind and they are what is keeping me updating. I luv use so much! :)**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Percy's Pov

Annabeth and I walked into the O2 arena so we could head towards our seats, for the concert. Annabeth and I have been holding hands ever since our makeout session, which can I say was absolutely amazing. Our seats number were nearly right at the front, we were in the second row. I wanted to make sure Annabeth had the best time ever. When we walked into try and reach our seats, we got swarmed by people trying to find their seats and looking for Imagine Dragons and fall out boy, it was nearly impossible to see past the people but luckily I was tall. Tall compared to most people, I was 6"5. I looked at Annabeth and she looked at me. An understanding passed through us. I pulled her hand tighter towards mine, and started making my way through the swarm of people.

After around 10 mins of push, shove and trip we finally made our way to our seats. You could see right on stage from where we were sitting. I'm sure if the bands leaned down we would be able to touch them.

I looked at Annabeth and we both sat down. I saw her lips move but I couldn't hear what she was saying due to the roar of the crowd.

"What, I can't here you over the people?" I shouted

I think I heard her say something along the lines of thank you this is the best first date ever but I could be wrong. So I just looked at her with a confused look on my face.

She rolled her eyes and brought my face to hers. Our lips met softly at first. It was sweet. She brought one of her hands to the back of my head and began to play with hair that was creeping down my neck and her other hand was resting on my shoulder. Both of my hands were tangled in her luscious blond curls. It was gentle at first until she took out her tongue and licked my lips. I let her enter gladly and we fought for dominance. Of course she won and she roamed my mouth freely. After she roamed my mouth she broke away from the kiss for air but once she had her breath back she kissed me again and this time she let me roam her mouth. I don't know how long we had been kissing for but we were interupted my the roar of the crowd, telling us that the bands were on stage.

We broke apart, flushed and pink and looked up onto the stage to see the lead singer of Imagine Dragons (Dan Reynolds) leaning over the stage with the mike in his hands.

"Are you ready to rock?" He screamed.

We all screamed in response.

Then the two bands, Imagine Dragons started singing a mix between, Radioactive and Light em up in the dark. It was called Radioactive in the dark.

The beat of Radioactive, and the Woahs of Light em up in the dark started playing, then they began to sing.

**B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark**

**Can't be sure when they've hit their mark**

**And besides in the mean, mean time**

**I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart**

I looked over at Annabeth to find her jumping and dancing along with the beat of the music. Her blond curls were bouncing up and down as she jumped and danced, It was endearing. I turned my attention back to the stage and listened to the music. They were still singing Radioactive in the dark but it must've been the end of it because they stopped. I hadn't realised that I had been staring at Annabeth that long.

After that Imagine Dragons sung their new single gold, personally it's one of my favourites so I sang all the words.

**First comes the blessing of all that you dreamed**  
><strong>But then comes the curses of diamonds and rings<strong>  
><strong>Only at first did it have its appeal<strong>  
><strong>But now you can't tell the false from the real<strong>

**Who can you trust?**  
><strong>Who can you trust?<strong>

**When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold, gold**  
><strong>Everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold,<strong> gold  
><strong>Gold<strong>  
><strong>Gold<strong>  
><strong>Gold<strong>  
><strong>Gold<strong>

**Statues and empires are all at your hands**  
><strong>Water to wine and the finest of sands<strong>  
><strong>When all that you have's turnin' stale and it's cold<strong>  
><strong>Oh, you no longer fear when your heart's turned to gold<strong>

**Who can you trust?**  
><strong>Who can you trust?<strong>

**When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold, gold**  
><strong>Everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold<strong>  
><strong>Gold<strong>  
><strong>Gold<strong>  
><strong>Gold<strong>  
><strong>Gold<strong>

**I'm dying to feel again**  
><strong>Oh, anything at all<strong>  
><strong>But, oh, I feel nothing, nothing, nothing,<strong>  
><strong>Nothing<strong>

**When everything, everything**  
><strong>Everything you touch turns to gold, gold, gold<strong>  
><strong>Everything, everything<strong>  
><strong>Everything you touch turns to gold, gold<strong>  
><strong>Gold<strong>  
><strong>Gold<strong>  
><strong>Gold<strong>  
><strong>Gold<strong>

I turned to find Annabeth staring at me, with this look I had never seen before. I just stared back and she smiled. She took my hand in hers and brought it up to her lips. She kissed my hand and then brought it to her side.

Fall out boy, then sang centuries, and afterwards Imagine Dragons and Fall out boy sang some more of their songs and they even had some more remixes, but sadly all good things have to come to an end, but the concert ended amazingly. Dan the lead singer of Imagine dragons began throwing out autographs, and he even threw out a shoe, but the best part was when Annabeth caught the shoe, and got an Autograph from Fall out boy, her face was absolutely priceless. She was so happy.

Thr concert then ended after that, and Annabeth and I had to leave. We left hand in hand and headed towards the car park, towards the car. I got in and listened to Annabeth softly hum all the songs we had just heard.

It didn't take that long to get Annabeth home. I could tell she was tired as she was nearly falling asleep in the car. I shook her gently telling her that we were at her house.

I walked her to her door and before she went away she turned around and looked me in the eye.

"Percy, thank you so much for taking me to that concert, it meant the world to me. It is the best first date I have ever been on, and I couldn't ask for anything more, Percy, I love you!" she said.

After she made her speech she kissed me gently in the lips for a couple of seconds before breaking it off.

"Good night Percy!" She breathed onto my lips.

She then closed the door to her house and I stood staring at the door for a couple of minutes. After stepping out of my daze I walked to the car and drove home.

I then walked into my house and headed staright to my room and took all of my clothes off. I stuck on some pajama bottoms and jumped staright under the duvet. I went to sleep with one thought on my mind, I love Annabeth Chase.

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's the next chapter I hope you like it. This chapter was dedicated to Percabeth's BIGGEST fan, please review, if i get five reviews I'll update tommorow! :D**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n- There is swearing in this chapter, so yeah! :)**

Chapter 13

Annabeth's Pov

I woke up to find a smile etched on to my face and It was all because of one person... Percy. He always makes me smile no matter what but it's especially because of the absolutely, perfect first date, he took me on. An Imagine Dragon/Fall out boy concert equals perfection.

I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. I decided to have a shower as it still felt like their was hairspray in it, from the utterly perfect date, that took place the night before. I used my special lemon shampoo (Not really it's from the local supermarket), and my bubblegum body wash, which smelled like heaven can I say.

After my shower, I got changed into sweats and a hoody, that Percy left behind, and then I headed down the stairs, for breakfast.

When I got to the kitchen dad was at the table, eating a toasted bagel. He looked at me as soon as I walked into the room. He bombarded me with questions.

"So how was the date?"

"Did he treat you well?"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

I looked at dad with a shocked expression, how could he even think that?

"Dad, how could you even say that, Percy is an absolute gentleman, he tool me on the perfect dtae an if your refering to what Luke did, Percy would never do that, you need to trust him because I am in love with him!" I told dad.

Dad just stared at me,dumbfounded, for like ages.

"You're in love with?" He said, obviously surprised.

"Yes, dad I am and I need you to trust him!" I told him so seriously.

Dad just looked at me again, before he began to speak again.

"Okay Anna, I trust you. If you trust this boy, then I will trust him but I want to meet him so invite him for dinner on wednesday, so he can meet the family, Okay?" he said.

I walked over to dad and gave him a hug.

"Sure dad, I'll invite him next time I talk to him, which will probably be later on today!" I said, while smirking.

I felt dad chuckle whilst I was hugging him.

"I have to go to work soon, so I'll see you tonight and I was thinking we could have an Annabeth and dad movie marathon, just like old times?" He said.

"Yeah dad, I would like that!" I said while, smiling up at him.

Dad softly ruffled my hair, and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you later!" he said.

"Bye dad!" I said back.

Once dad had left, I made myself a bowl of popcorn and headed towards the livingroom and went to watch Vampire diaries again. I got through another three episodes and two bowls of popcorn before I was interupted again. It was the front door.

I opened the door expecting it to be Percy but it wasn't Percy. It was someone I really didn't want to see...!

Luke!

I was just about to close the door in his face, when I heard him desperataly plee for me to stop.

"Hear me out!" Luke said.

I opened the door and looked at him expectantly. telling him to go on without actually saying it.

"I only kissed Rachel, because I saw you kiss, that guy Percy on the kiss cam and it made me angy and Jealous and I did things I really didn't mean to do, and I'm sorry!" he said.

I would've believed him if his eyes weren't filled with lust.

"Look, I am in love with Percy and nothing is going to change that, but I hope you have a nice life Luke, Goodbye!" I said while closing the door.

Before I knew it I was brutally thrown back, by the force of Luke opening the door.

"How can you love that wimp, he is nothing compared to me?" Luke said.

This angered me and I literally spat in his face.

"Percy is everything compared to you your the nothing Luke!" I said angrily.

"You bitch!" he said.

His words hurt deep down. No girl wants to be called that. Luke started to taunt me.

"Aww is little Annawbweth upset?" He said. "Well let's see how even more upset she will be when she has a hand print on the side of her face!"

He raised his hand and was just about to slap me when he was suddenly stopped.

"Get your hand away from my girlfriend you ass!" I heard a person, I knew all to well shout.

Percy!

I looked up to find Luke with a bloody nose and a black eye. Luke suddenly pointed at Percy.

"I will get you back for this, and don't worry I was only trying to get with her, in you know that way, because Rachels kind of you know, up the duff and I needed a new person to do it on." Luke said with not one word of regret.

I turned to find Percy seething with rage. I touched his arm, to try and calm him down and he turned to look at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just have a small bump on my head from being pushed backwards!" I said casually.

Percy pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair, so lovingly that it nearly made me cry and I hardly ever cry.

"Thanks for being here, Percy!" I whispered.

"I will always be here for you!" He said.

"Always."

**Hey guys, so what did you think Personally i think this was one of the better chapters, and I'm sorry for not updating on sunday, I had written this all out and then it deleted. Oh and I'm sorry for the swearing I just felt that it needed the swearing to give it the extra push and it is rated T soo... 5 Reviews and I'll update tommorow! :)**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**(Bit of Passionate kissing, it's not that bad but just telling you, just** incase!)** :D Enjoy!**

Percy's Pov

I helped Annabeth get up of off the ground and brought her into the living room, so she could lie down. I led her to the sofa, and then went to get her an ice pack for her head. I went into the kitchen and made my way to the freezer. I hoked around inthe freezer and couldn't find an ice pack so I brought out a bag of frozen peas instead. I then wrapped them in a tea towel and headed back into the living room.

Annabeth was watching Tv, and as far as I could tell it was Vampire Diaries, and please don't ask me how I knew that because It's an embarrasing story and I really don't want to tell anyone it so... Shh.

Annabeth looked up at me as I walked in and gave me a small, sad smile.

"Hey, how are you doing? I got you an ice pack for your head!" I said.

"I'm fine Percy really I don't need it!" Annabeth said, but her voice wavered on the word fine.

I looked up at Annabeth and saw that she was trying to hide the fact that she was crying. I ran up to her and hugged her like my life depended on it, and it sort of did.

Annabeth suddenly began to let it all out. She cried and cried and cried, for like fifteen minutes straight.

"Annabeth, don't worry, everything will be all right!" I said to her trying to be reasuring.

Annabeth looked up at me and said, "But Percy, you don't know that for definite, did you not hear him, before you left..._ I will get you for this... _when Luke sets his mind on something, he doesn't back away from it, and I don't want anything to happen to you!" she said.

I looked down at her and began to lean in. I then placed my lips upon hers and tried to pour all my love and all my faith for our relationship, into that one kiss. It lasted for around thirty seconds but it was sensational.

I gently pulled away and Annabeth looked up at me.

"What was that for?... Not that I'm complaining!" she asked.

I cracked a smile and then told her, why I kissed her.

"Annabeth, I kissed you to show you how much I love you, and how much I care for you and I don't care about Luke and what he's going to do to me, if he even does anything to me, I will be perfectly fine, the only time I won't be fine is when you are not okay, you are basically my life. I don't even know what I would do without you. You are my everything... and I love you!" I said, with my voice filled with sincerity and love towards Annabeth.

Annabeth looked up at me and after like a millisecond smashed her lips to mine.

This kiss was much more passionate, and it was filled, with all the worry, sadness and Love that we had. I licked Annabeth's lips asking for permission to enter her mouth. Our tongues had a battle and I let Annabeth win. She explored my mouth with her tongue, and it felt so good, that I let out a low throaty groan, by accident. We broke apart and Annabeth looked at me and bursted out laughing. I'm pretty sure my face was as red as a poppy.

"Don't you be laughing just yet, Wise girl wait till you see what I'm going to do to you!" I said, while raising my eyebrows. **(NOT MEANT TO SOUND DIRTY, IN THAT WAY!)**

She looked up at me with confusion, etched onto her face but I just smirked and began to kiss her again, but this time after a while I started to nibble on her bottom lip and she gasped. I smiled into the kiss, which ended it but I didn't stop there. I began to kiss her jaw and the area around her ear. I then came to her neck and began to suck on her pulse point. She moaned but quickly tried to cover it up, which was really cute by the way. I then started to slow down as I didn't want to leave her love bites and then her dad thinking we were doing something wrong, so I gently began to slow down and kiss her gently all around her neck and face, until I came to her lips once again. I left a small chaste kiss on her lips before pulling apart completely.

She was breathing really heavily and she had swollen lips. I smiled.

"I love you too, Percy!" She breathed out.

My smile widened and I stood there in a daze until Annabeth took me out of it.

"I'm going to get a drink, seaweed brain would you like one?" she asked.

"No, I'll stay here and start up Vampire Diaries again!" I said casually before realising what I had just said.

"Umm... Percy, How do you know what Vampire Diaries is?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well... it's sort of my favourite programme!" I mumbled.

She just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Of course it is, Seaweed brain!" she muttered.

I began to play Vampire Diaries again, while patiently waiting for Annabeth.

After around ten minutes of waiting, I called out to her.

"Annabeth, you okay?" I asked.

But no response.

I tried again but still no response. I leaped out of the chair and ran into the kitchen and what I saw made me die inside.

Annabeth was lying on the floor, unconscious.

**Hey guys, so there is kind of going to be a twist to the story but I will get to that soon. Anyway thanks for ninty reviews and I'm pretty sure, I had a question asking If I was english and here is my answer to that question. I am english... I am from Northern Ireland. If you guys have nay questions, feel free to Pm me or leave a review asking a question... do you think we could make it to 100 reviews? If not that's fine oh and I just wanted to say that I have 15000 VIEWS ON THIS FANFIC. That is unreal. Thanks for being great sipporters of this fanfic though! :D x**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Percy's Pov

I watched as the paramedics brought a stroller through, to carry Annabeths unmoving body away to the hospital. I walked along with them and I locked the front door with the key I had found under the door mat. I then followed them into the ambulance and sat beside Annabeth. I picked up her hand and began to clung unto it tightly. Please be alright Annabeth, I thought.

The paramedic began checking Annabeths blood pressure, and all of a sudden I saw him frown.

"What?" I asked with worry creeping into my voice.

"Nothing it's just I never noticed the bump she has on her head until now?" he said with a dissaproving look.

"What do you mean?" I asked again, with my voice full of worry.

"Well it's just that it means we most likely know why she is unconscious, because of her head, she most likely has a concussion but we won't know for sure yet." he said.

"Okay, but she will wake up right?" I asked.

"It's hard to know for definite, we have to wait until we get to the head expert Apollo Dray, but it is highly likely she will wake up but when, is a hard question to answer!" he answered honestly.

"As long as I know she will be okay!" I said.

"I'm sure she will be fine but when we get there, I need you to wait outside while I discuss somethings with a few people, alright?" he asked.

I just looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Absolutely not, I am staying with her. She is my life and I never want to let her go, you cannot make me leave her for one second, let alone a couple of minutes." I said.

He just looked at me with a suspicious air.

"I'm sorry but you have to follow protocall, only family are allowed in and until family come and allow you to be in the same room as their daughter then I'm afraid, you will be staying outside." he said looking really smug.

"Okay but as soon as someone comes, I'm going in!" I said.

"Okay!" the paramedic said.

It was just three minute silence until we arrived at the hospital.

They took Annabeth out of the ambulance and wheeled her in.

They walked into the hospital, and into the elevator. They headed up a long corridor and stopped outside a long white room. They told me to wait outside, and I did. I called Annabeth's dad and told him about Annabeth and he said he'd be over as soon as possible.

I waited for what seemed like forever, and I was beginning to get hungry, so I checked my pocket for money and found a five pound note. So i bought my self a galaxy hot chocolate and a packet of smoky bacon, Tayto crisps. Just as I was walking back to Annabeth's ward, I was stoped by two police men.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" they asked.

"Yes, that's me, what's wrong officers?" I asked.

"Follow us!" They said.

So I followed them, into a small office, where they gestured for me to sit.

"Right Mr Jackson, first of what events took place throughout Yesterday?" they asked.

"Well firstly I went to the store to get tulips for Annabeth, and then I walked to her house, but her ex-boyfriend was there and he was about to slap her but I stopped him!" I said.

"Right and afterwards, did Annabeth feel sick or woozy?" they asked.

"No not that I know of. I went and got her an Ice-pack and then we umm... kissed. We then started Vampire Diaries and she left to go get us some water and she didn't come back after 10 minutes, so I rushed into the kitchen and thats pretty much how this all started.

The police officers looked at eachother and then Nodded and then turned to me.

"Mr Jackson, your under arrest for suspicion of physical abuse towards Miss Annabeth Chase." They said.

**CLIFFY!**

**You guys are probably going to hate me for that... oh well I'll take my chances. Just wanted to say thanks a BILLION for over 1OO reviews, it means a lot.**

**Btw I LOVE PANIC AT THE DISCO! (This was an answer to a question got asked).**

**Please review and feel free to pm me! :D**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


End file.
